


Lay, Lady, Lay

by jealush



Series: A Short Collection of Smutlets [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: (not over it; will never be over it), F/F, Morning Sex, before Joss ruins fucking everything ever, snuggles and toys and adorable girls being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jealush/pseuds/jealush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara and Willow, in morning light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay, Lady, Lay

**Author's Note:**

> Original Porn Battle Prompt: Tara/Willow, smile, confidence, toys, safe
> 
> Title comes from Bob Dylan's song of the same name, but I recommend listening to the Magnet and Gemma Hayes version. Unless you really like Dylan, I mean that's your choice...

Hair spills across her face, direct from her armful of sleepy Willow. Arms pinned, Tara tries to blow the strands off her face without disturbing her dozing love, and half succeeds. Based on the look Willow is giving her, she sure as hell isn't disturbed. 

“Morning, baby.” Willow lightly kisses her cheek. There are a million and two reasons why they can’t this morning. A meeting with the whole gang, Buffy down the hall, Dawn next door… 

Monsters! Tara’s almost certain there are monsters which mean that in no universe should Willow be making those (really sexy) bedroom eyes. But, Tara can be the bigger person. She’s only going to kiss Willow’s forehead back, well, maybe her cheek too. She’s certainly not going to kiss the clump of freckles on Willow’s shoulder. For long. Longer than 30 seconds. She won’t nip along her shoulder, that’s where Tara draws the line. She has some dignity, after all.

It’s completely Willow’s fault that it goes beyond that. She’s the one who rolls Tara on top of her (plausible deniability that it’s Tara’s doing, of course) and she’s definitely the one who bit Tara’s lip. True, Willow didn't take off her own shirt, but Tara thinks she can hardly be blamed when Willow was the one practically taunting her with her breasts and the pink nipples. Not her fault at all. And Willow is definitely the one who then rolls on top of her and slips a hand under her panties.

“I like it when you’re wet for me.” Willow grins, and Tara swears she dies for a second when those long fingers rub her clit, and then knows she hasn't when Willow slips one inside her in the next second. “Makes me feel all powerful.” Tara’s hips buck in surprise, but the low hum she hears next serves to bring her back to reality. 

“Willow th-there’s not time.” If she weren't so turned on, Tara would be pissed at the stuttering, but now is not the time when Willow’s got the pink Rabbit in her hands and one eyebrow raised. Tara knows that eyebrow very well. That eyebrow means good things are about to happen, good things that most certainly are going to take a good bit longer than they have. 

“We have all the time in the world.” Willow’s imperious, used to getting what she wants, and for a moment Tara feels just a hint of fear. But then Willow’s fingers are back, and so is the vibrator, which she teases between Tara’s legs until Willow grins and then switches it to high as she slips it inside and the world disappears in a wave of white. Tara’s hands scrabble desperately at the blanket, trying to find Willow, share how good this feels. Willow seems to agree, grabbing one flailing hand and using it to stroke herself, inside and out. Tara is surrounded by Willow, herself, them all over and she closes her eyes so she can feel it better. Then Willow’s fingers twist on her clit and she’s gasping, falling, falling in love all over again with her bewitching witch and everything everywhere is yes. Yes. 

Moments later, Willow collapses beside her. Tara summons the energy to turn and kiss her, a lazy tangle of tongues and lips and love. “Love you.”

“I know. Love you too.”

And in that moment, Tara believes her. They really do have all the time in the world.


End file.
